Just another Crazy Vampire Story
by DramaticVampireLover
Summary: This is a crossover about an average girl, Nicole. But one day, Damon Salvatore comes and she has no idea why. They then get whisked off into this unknown forest. Not only that, they meet the Cullens... Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another **_**Crazy **_**Vampire Story**

**Nicole is just another average 16 year-old girl who's always been a dreamer. Always making up big fantasies of what could be. Just wants to getaway from the real world so no one can see her, no one can hurt her, so she can just be safe. But what she doesn't know is that, she's about to go on the biggest ride of her life…**

**Nicole has such a hard time waking up, if only she hadn't been working on her story that she just **_**had**_** to finish; she would've gotten more sleep. Just another day being called the 'invisible girl' by her peers…**

**When she comes out of the shower; she sees someone, someone very familiar…**

"**Oh my god, did I just see Damon Salvatore? I must be dreaming! This has to be a dream." * Nicole pinches herself* **

"**Of course, you just saw Damon Salvatore, the one and only." Damon said with such pride and confidence. Then he does that special eye thing that every girl in North America drools over. **

**If I only I had his confidence, if only I was Elena, I would-**** stop! You're getting too distracted.**

"**I- I don't know, uh, what to say… I…" I stuttered.**

"**Is stuttering all you do! Anyway, where am I? And why am I talking to **_**you**_** of all people?"**

"**Well, um, that's a very good question, Damon. I-I'll try to explain what's—**

"**AHHHHH!" They both said. **

**They end up in this whirlwind of dust and are whisked off to a deep, deep green forest. Filled with trees, just like any other forest.**

"**Oh my god! Ow, I think I fell on a broken branch!" I said, with disbelief and pain in my voice.**

"**Oh, so you're talking now? Anyway, like I was saying, why am I here with **_**you**_**? **

"**Uh, well… um, it's hard— **

**Then all of a sudden I feel like I can't breathe, I feel my eyes starting to close. Is he choking me? I try to say something, but nothing seems to be coming out. But I've had enough and have to say something.**

"**So who set you up to do this? Huh? I swear if it's Stefan, I will kill him for sure this time. Then Elena will finally be mine! Wait, or was it that Katherine? Man, she really is a pain in the—**

"**Please! I can't breathe!" I said in barely a whisper.**

**Fine… but you better tell me or else I will kill you. Or turn you. Your choice." **

"**Well I think I'd rather live. Just give me a chance to explain this. But before I do, what happened with you and Katherine? I thought you were in love with her…" I said confused.**

"**Ugh, well of course she loves my brother and never loved me. Why must all the girls pick him? Look at me, I'm **_**gorgeous**_**. All he is is predictable and **_**boring**_**. I'm the fun brother, the charming brother, not **_**him**_**. But personally I think it's some sort of trap…" He said with anger building in his voice.**

"**Ok, please calm down. Anyways, here's what happened— that's all I could say before I suddenly got cut off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I think I saw Edward, but I'm not too sure… Wait a second! I just saw Edward Cullen! This has to be a dream. I'm talking to Damon Salvatore—a character from a TV show, and I think I just saw Edward Cullen whiz by me. This is crazy, this is nuts, I have to get out of here! **

"**What was that?" Damon said, standing attentively. **

"**I-I don't know…" I said.**

"**I think you do know, now tell me what that was!" **

"**Alright. You might not know him, but I think that was Edward Cullen." I replied.**

"**Who is this Edward you speak of? Is he a vampire? Because if he is; I have a stake on hand!" Damon said angrily.**

"**Well yes, he is a vampire. And no, you can't kill him with a stake… He's a different kind of vampire…"**

"**What do you mean? Hey Eddie boy, come out come out wherever you are…" Damon said playfully.**

**Edward whiz's by and goes right in front of Damon's face. **

"**What are you ****doing here?" Edward said in his nice, calm, but deadly voice.**

"**I could ask you the same question, Eddie boy." Damon said.**

"**I think you should leave, now." Eddie replied calmly.**

**Damon holds him by the neck.**

"**Listen Eddie, I'd love to leave but I can't because this girl over here won't tell me what's going on. And until she does, you better suck it up and deal with it."**

**Damon drops Edward and straightens himself out.**

"**Now, where were we?" Damon said.**


End file.
